Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/31 August 2015
11:56 To do list: 11:56 Make an opening statement for my characters in the RP 11:57 Make a page on ALW 11:57 Aquire bedding 11:57 SLeep 11:57 kk 11:57 Wait where the fuck is the puppet 11:57 i replied 11:58 Ok 11:58 i need someone to play T. Freddy, Foxy, and Chica 11:58 Fadded you can do two 11:56 Alright 11:56 So 11:56 To do list: 11:56 Make an opening statement for my characters in the RP 11:57 Make a page on ALW 11:57 Aquire bedding 11:57 SLeep 11:57 kk 11:57 Wait where the fuck is the puppet 11:57 i replied 11:58 Ok 11:58 i need someone to play T. Freddy, Foxy, and Chica 11:58 Fadded you can do two 12:04 Sorry 'Vinny, can't 12:04 kk 12:04 I got school in the morning 12:04 bai 12:06 I fucking did it eat my shit. 12:07 Weegee my grandchild 12:07 I did it. 12:07 yey 12:08 the rp has started, only chica is open 12:10 should i rename myself 12:11 I don't know, that's your choice. 12:11 It's a pretty darn big one too. 12:12 I slightly regret the day I renamed myself 12:12 but eh 12:15 weegee is a kinda dumb name tho 12:15 Yes. 12:17 fadded should i rename 12:17 Yes I agree. 12:18 but to what 12:18 What do you like and shit. 12:20 idk 12:21 south ferry 12:21 what should i be renamed to 12:06 I fucking did it eat my shit. 12:07 Weegee my grandchild 12:07 I did it. 12:07 yey 12:08 the rp has started, only chica is open 12:10 should i rename myself 12:11 I don't know, that's your choice. 12:11 It's a pretty darn big one too. 12:12 I slightly regret the day I renamed myself 12:12 but eh 12:15 weegee is a kinda dumb name tho 12:15 Yes. 12:17 fadded should i rename 12:17 Yes I agree. 12:18 but to what 12:18 What do you like and shit. 12:20 idk 12:21 south ferry 12:21 what should i be renamed to 12:21 MEaRiO II 12:22 No. 12:22 That's shet. 12:23 rly ferry 12:23 btw weegees brother is named Malle 12:21 MEaRiO II 12:22 No. 12:22 That's shet. 12:23 rly ferry 12:23 btw weegees brother is named Malle 12:23 so it would be MAlLeO II 12:23 kk 12:24 but rly 12:28 I MADE A THING 12:28 FADDED CHECK OUT MY SHIT 12:28 http://a-lonely-world-rp-backup.wikia.com/wiki/Freezer 12:28 Ok 12:31 gr8 12:31 Totally not a shameless copy paste with the Kingdoms section removed what are you talking about. 12:31 I added Kuriza is that enough 12:33 i will soon be Downtown Freezy 12:33 Alright 12:33 Now it is time for me to yiff my sleep 12:33 I need to go to sleep 12:33 Fuck your shit, inhale, etc. 12:18 What do you like and shit. 12:20 idk 12:21 south ferry 12:21 what should i be renamed to 12:21 MEaRiO II 12:22 No. 12:22 That's shet. 12:23 rly ferry 12:23 btw weegees brother is named Malle 12:23 so it would be MAlLeO II 12:23 kk 12:24 but rly 12:28 I MADE A THING 12:28 FADDED CHECK OUT MY SHIT 12:28 http://a-lonely-world-rp-backup.wikia.com/wiki/Freezer 12:28 Ok 12:31 gr8 12:31 Totally not a shameless copy paste with the Kingdoms section removed what are you talking about. 12:31 I added Kuriza is that enough 12:33 i will soon be Downtown Freezy 12:33 Alright 12:33 Now it is time for me to yiff my sleep 12:33 I need to go to sleep 12:33 Fuck your shit, inhale, etc. 12:33 No 12:33 Don't. 12:33 It's too shit. 12:33 Shit damn. 12:34 too late 12:34 Funk 12:34 You up 12:35 I meant your name you shit you scared me. 12:36 my name is downtown freezy 12:36 its too late 12:36 Fuck. 12:36 It is not you unberable Vile. 12:37 it will change soon 12:44 REMEMBER ME? 12:44 Pepperidge Farm remembers. 12:44 :3 12:44 Hello. 12:44 Hello, Milano cookie maker 12:45 you rushed the phone call 12:45 for a good reason. 12:45 I did some imprvo 12:45 *Improv 12:45 Night 2'll be better 12:46 dont hide the truth. 12:47 I'm not hiding anything. I did me best on it, just tired...from Forge of Gods and ANOTHER problem on my wall.... 12:47 Yez. 12:47 Perhaps. 12:47 Well, 12:47 Since you, 12:47 appear, 12:47 to be dbb's friend, 12:47 I need just, some explanation. 12:48 She starts at the main stage and goes along DBB's route as well. This is to reference their relationship. 12:48 This means, , friendship, right? 12:48 Just asking. 12:48 .....I assume. Either that, or they just booked a cruise on the loveboat 12:48 I'm sorry about the bad joke 12:48 This is me tired 12:49 Perhaps. 12:49 mib yo 12:49 still not on ur friends list 12:49 Weeeeeggeeeeeee 12:49 join my rp 12:49 be an oc 12:49 lindsay not born yet 12:49 purple is innocent 12:49 Let us use logic. 12:49 wait 12:50 is lindsay alive 1983 12:50 Let us go over the facts. 12:50 Hmmm...2001 minus 17..... 12:50 Ok, I'm listening South 12:50 yes south 12:51 -Emy hates me and has resorted to, false sexual claims, causing quite a number of people to hate me on sao, correct. 12:51 -Or, another scenario, they weren't false, she simply overreacted. 12:51 But in eithier scenario, 12:51 lindsay was born 198 4 12:51 not 3 12:51 a loving relationship would be impossible, 12:51 Right, makes sense 12:51 as this would not make any sense, as she hates me for hugging her. 12:51 If hugging is rape 12:52 I'd be a repeate offender 12:52 Perhaps. 12:52 speaking of hugs 12:52 i have a white jacket that makes me hug myself 12:52 Speaking of Emy, 12:53 Weegee 12:53 I must explain the difference between, 12:53 Mind if I use that 12:53 Emerald1052, and Emyrald. 12:53 no mib 12:53 i cant get out 12:53 of it 12:53 Emerald1052 = A kind, happy, fun, female. 12:53 it has buckles 02:42 What 02:44 <3 02:44 Ok. 02:45 Ok. 02:46 i made another rp 02:46 for prison 02:46 and you can be anyone 02:46 Kul. 02:46 u shud joyn bru 02:46 Where is it. 02:46 Thread:83306 02:48 plz 02:48 Replied. 02:48 plz 02:48 perhaps i join as s. freddy 02:48 put in prison for false rape claims 02:48 wink wink 02:48 XD 02:48 Yes. 02:48 is S. Freddy ur main char 02:49 ferru 02:49 r u there 02:50 k 02:50 ever since the erm 02:50 first appearence by emerald1052 02:52 Weegee plz let me git gud. 02:52 look, it's thelma. 02:53 sure 02:53 give me a moment 02:54 where is louise, thelma? 02:54 wth 02:54 lois 02:54 mom 02:54 mommu 02:54 mamma 02:54 lois 02:54 Lois: What!? 02:54 hi 02:56 Perhaps. 02:56 Speaking of, 02:56 We still have to cover, 02:57 How about a cabbage. 02:57 Advanced Class: Greenscreen Fights and Keyframes 02:57 not today 02:58 i dont have enough time 02:58 Anyway, Weegee my (grand)child 02:58 Add me as Vile plz 02:59 u dont add in the rp 02:59 u just go with da flo 02:59 Well am I there at least. 02:59 Kamikazewolf: A shy, calm, friendly, user. 03:00 KamiofWind: traitor 03:00 Fadded: A cabbage. 03:01 ye fadded 03:01 Fadded: A cabbage. 03:01 Gud. 03:01 Future new name for Fadded: traitor 03:01 Weegee I: A misunderstood, chill, esoteric user. 03:01 Downtown F????: The opposite of Weegee. 03:02 I probably won't change my name, pretty much because the only thing I can think about is Cabbage Man. 03:02 downtown freezy isnt gonna be much different 03:02 kami was ebil before he became new named 03:02 misunderstood, chill 03:02 so nothing like me 03:03 Nah, kami was good. 03:03 Just a few outburts. 03:03 What should Vile's crime be? Ruining the timeline? 03:03 no 03:03 attempted murder of toy freddy 03:04 theory 03:04 five nights at fuckboys 4 03:04 "are you ready for am i even freddy"" 03:04 "Are you freddy for not ready" 03:05 what 03:07 want a really sad dA picture? 03:07 kawacy.deviantart.com/art/Don-t-be-scared-I-am-here-with-you-554968426 03:07 i saw that 03:07 gtg 03:16 South Ferry 03:19 k 03:20 so join my rp please 03:21 ok 03:05 what 03:07 want a really sad dA picture? 03:07 kawacy.deviantart.com/art/Don-t-be-scared-I-am-here-with-you-554968426 03:07 i saw that 03:07 gtg 03:15 backk 03:16 South Ferry 03:19 k 03:20 so join my rp please 03:21 ok 03:23 looking for a character to join. 03:23 thinking. 03:32 wat rp 11:39 ... 11:39 FATHER 11:39 ... 11:39 FATHER 11:39 ... 11:39 FATHER 12:15 ... 12:15 SON 12:45 ... 12:45 WHAT 11:39 ... 11:39 FATHER 12:15 ... 12:15 SON 12:45 ... 12:45 WHAT 01:03 got back from my holiday 01:03 and im already pissed off 01:04 TONIC MY BLONIC 01:04 k 01:04 Sonic Dreams Collection 01:04 Calm yourself with that masterpiece 01:06 i played it already 01:07 I get back 01:07 and rewarded with the bite of '97 badge 01:12 derp 11:39 ... 11:39 FATHER 12:15 ... 12:15 SON 12:45 ... 12:45 WHAT 01:03 got back from my holiday 01:03 and im already pissed off 01:04 TONIC MY BLONIC 01:04 k 01:04 Sonic Dreams Collection 01:04 Calm yourself with that masterpiece 01:06 i played it already 01:07 I get back 01:07 and rewarded with the bite of '97 badge 01:12 derp 01:15 bite of'97 01:15 wat 01:15 ikr 01:15 i failed on that one 01:15 holiday has gotten to my head 01:15 went to clacton 01:16 I made fake vomit so I could stay home from school 01:16 I think today went very well 01:03 got back from my holiday 01:03 and im already pissed off 01:04 TONIC MY BLONIC 01:04 k 01:04 Sonic Dreams Collection 01:04 Calm yourself with that masterpiece 01:06 i played it already 01:07 I get back 01:07 and rewarded with the bite of '97 badge 01:12 derp 01:15 bite of'97 01:15 wat 01:15 ikr 01:15 i failed on that one 01:15 holiday has gotten to my head 01:15 went to clacton 01:16 I made fake vomit so I could stay home from school 01:16 I think today went very well 01:26 meeem 01:26 Theres 4 foxes now sheesh 01:28 TONIC WHAT DID YOU DO 01:28 what? 01:28 oh 01:28 you mean that? 01:28 YES 01:28 He Summoned Tails the unliving 01:28 i haven't touched on the sonic.exe persona yet. 01:29 But what if he did 01:29 Tonic.exe: Brings Tonic Logic to a whole new level 01:29 and I thought fleetway tonic was bad 01:30 And I thought Sonic.exe was worst but this is just plain stupid 01:30 teleporting me to a chat where its just fnaf 01:32 Now has anyone seen my bottle of suicide pills 01:33 What the fuck did you just fucking say to me, you little bitch? I'll have you know I graduated top class of all maverick hunters, and I have over 3000 confirmed kills. You are nothing more to me than just another target. Did you think you could say that to me over the interntet? Think again, fucker. As we speak, I'm contaciting my FBI personel to find your IP adress and trace you down. I can kill you in over 700 differen ways, and that's just with my bare hands. 01:15 bite of'97 01:15 wat 01:15 ikr 01:15 i failed on that one 01:15 holiday has gotten to my head 01:15 went to clacton 01:16 I made fake vomit so I could stay home from school 01:16 I think today went very well 01:26 meeem 01:26 Theres 4 foxes now sheesh 01:28 TONIC WHAT DID YOU DO 01:28 what? 01:28 oh 01:28 you mean that? 01:28 YES 01:28 He Summoned Tails the unliving 01:28 i haven't touched on the sonic.exe persona yet. 01:29 But what if he did 01:29 Tonic.exe: Brings Tonic Logic to a whole new level 01:29 and I thought fleetway tonic was bad 01:30 And I thought Sonic.exe was worst but this is just plain stupid 01:30 teleporting me to a chat where its just fnaf 01:32 Now has anyone seen my bottle of suicide pills 01:33 What the fuck did you just fucking say to me, you little bitch? I'll have you know I graduated top class of all maverick hunters, and I have over 3000 confirmed kills. You are nothing more to me than just another target. Did you think you could say that to me over the interntet? Think again, fucker. As we speak, I'm contaciting my FBI personel to find your IP adress and trace you down. I can kill you in over 700 differen ways, and that's just with my bare hands. 01:34 You want to 1v1 m& 01:34 nah 01:34 3pro5u 01:35 Oh wait i'm unliving 01:35 Ah shi- 01:35 * Tails.exe the souless dies like leon from re4 01:36 * Your friendly neighborhood Spy picks up the counter 01:36 That has happened 4 times so far. 01:37 Because its the only way I am able to die 01:34 You want to 1v1 m& 01:34 nah 01:34 3pro5u 01:35 Oh wait i'm unliving 01:35 Ah shi- 01:35 * Tails.exe the souless dies like leon from re4 01:36 * Your friendly neighborhood Spy picks up the counter 01:36 That has happened 4 times so far. 01:37 Because its the only way I am able to die 01:38 But I will be back after 30 seconds/minutes 01:39 I have n/a HP but one thing kills me 01:39 Game Over? 01:39 :O 01:39 LETS LISTEN. 01:39 Jumpscares 01:39 jumpscares is what kills me instantly 01:41 And I will die like Leon from re4 regardless 01:41 https://youtu.be/GF_SGUHFWB8?t=8s 01:44 Can I make a character page of my self 01:45 uh 01:45 Manual of Style 01:45 As long as it meets that 01:45 Then sure 01:46 Try not to be offended if anyone deletes it, we just have to keep this place clean of pages that don't meet standards, ya know? 01:47 Can I add 01:47 How tails.exe dies? 01:48 I gyess 2015 08 31